Konoha University Chapter Two
by AliceBoundedByYou
Summary: The darkened night speaks to Haruko, in human form.


-Normal P.O.V.-

Haruko pulled out her hand gun and pointed it at the bush ready at any moment to pull the trigger. Just before she put her gun away a man stepped out of the bushes.

He was wearing pure white skinny jeans with ivory coloured boots that reached his knees. Black belts strapped to his waist and a pale pink corset with a long sleeved v-necked ruffle shirt. In his left hand he held a black cane that matches his long silky black hair that reached his waist in the front and his shoulders in the back.

"Haruko-chan, it's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard such wonderful things about you." His voice was deep yet soft and gave her a sense of security.

'Who the hell are you?" She all but yelled pointing her gun at his head.

"Tsk, tsk didn't your parents tell you to be respectful of your elders my dear?" his face took on a dark knowing smirk which sent shivers of fear down her spine.

"Bastard!" She hissed out and pulled the trigger.

The man simply caught the bullet and dropped it to the ground. Haruko's senses shot onto red alert, this man was stronger then her she knew that..but how much stronger was he. She had to be careful this man could easily kill her.

"Anyway, to answer your ignorantly phrased question, My name is Art Oleander." his smirk ticked her off more then his attitude did and he knew it.

Art was obviously amused with how this was playing out. He had hoped she would be abit stronger though. But that didn't matter after killing a couple of her freinds she would soon get much stronger and his plans would be so much closer to finished.

"Thats a rude way to speak to the person who made this lovely party just for you my dear."

"Don't talk to me like you know me dammit!"

"Hahaha such a spirited girl you are, i'll have to fix that soon..."

"What are yo-"

Before she could finished her question he was gone. Cursing to herself she cautiously entered the building where the party was being held. Once inside she calmed down and watches her freinds enjoy the party.

Naruto was dancing with Sasuke both of them obviously drunk off their ass'. Itachi was sitting with Chibi downing drinks like there was no tommorrow and she was cheering him on.

Kiba had been dancing randomly but stopped and ran to Haruko as soon as she walked in. "Hey Haruko-chan, wanna dance with me?" "Sure Kiba!!" Haruko smiled and willed down any negative thoughts (nothing perverted ppl GOSH) and held onto Kiba's hand as he led her to the light up dance floor.

A loud hypnotic like song came on and everyone ran to the dance floor and began to dance. Body on body in a mass of limbs. A red haze filled the room but no one noticed at the continued to dance.

Haruko was the first to pass out and the others soon followed, No one noticed the figure dressed in white that had walked inside after Haruko.

~Next Day (Saturday)~

"Shitting Hell!!!!! Itachi we are never have ass sex agin!!!" Chibi yelled as she limped to the bathroom. All she heard from Itachi was a 'then you should have stopped yelling harder'. Grumbling she turned on the shower and called Haruko while getting undressed.

"What the hell Chibi why are you up so early?" "Dude...its 5 PM..." "Motherfucking shit why didnt you call me before?!" "I was having sex, duh!" ""Oh ew ew ew ew !! just...just ew!""

Chibi barked out a gruff laugh and set her phone on speaker before entering the shower. "Dude what happened at the party last night, i passed out and when i woke up i was on top of Itachi and we wer-""Dude dude!!! No!!! Shut up!! Just just ewww!!!""

"Sorry thats just how it is, but srsly what happened?" "How the hell should i know i passed out too! Damn and i have a paper due on monday~" "Tough titties damnit Talk to meh!"

"Hey can I tell you something and its 'srsly' on the DL man, alright?" "Sure man remember we're 'virgin buddies'"

""Last night this guy, his name was like Art something, he popped out of a damn bush like a skittle out of a rainbow when a fat person sits on it ya know, well anyway he pops out and he starts talking to me like he knows me then he brings up my family-""

"Oh no he didnt!!!" "I know right, and then i shot at him and he caught the damn bullet!!!" "No!!!!" "Yea!!! So i'm like shit but before anything else happens he leaves so i go inside, and you know the rest..."" "...was he hot?" "Fucking shitt man is that all you got from that?" "...yea...well anyway it freaks me out that he's that strong." "Yea me too...well i got to go man i got to write that paper"" "Haha alright dude seeya." Hanging up Chibi dried off and didnt bother dressing since Itachi was just gonna jump her agin.


End file.
